dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny vs Spongebob Squarepants
Bugs Bunny vs Spongebob Squarepants is an episode of DBX, featuring Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes and Spongebob Squarepants from the eponymous franchise. Interlude Warner Bros. vs Nickelodeon!, what famous character of cartoons will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Bugs was walking in a city, until soon he saw Spongebob, so Bugs said. Bugs: Eh, what's up doc?. Spongebob: Hey bunny, want a Krabby Patty. Bugs: Have carrots?. Spongebob: No but they are delicious, try one. Bugs: Ok!. Bugs took a bite of Krabby Patty, but the did not like it. Bugs: That's horrible dude!. Spongebob angry answer. Spongebob: Ok, you asked for it!. Spongebob hit Bugs Bunny in the face. Bugs: You know this means war!. Spongebob: I'm ready!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight They both ran to each other, and then they hit and kicked multiple times, but Bob seemed less affected by the blows. Spongebob: Bahahahaha... It tickles, ok it's my turn!. Spongebob hit Bugs towards a wall and Spongebob then took out his Spatula. Spongebob ran to try to stab Bugs, who quickly dodged and took out his Carrot Lightsaber. Bugs: It's time for a sword fight, doc!. Both clash swords several times, until Bugs cuts Spongebob in half. Bugs: I won?. Spongebob regenerates. Spongebob: Not yet. Bugs: But what?. Spongebob gave Bugs a cut of his Spatula on the chest, causing Bugs to fall to the ground. Spongebob: I AM SPONGEBOB, DESTROYER OF EVIL! Bugs then gets up and sees Bob putting on Karate gloves. Bugs: Yike!. Spongebob gives Bugs a couple of slaps, until he kicks him, sending Bugs to a wall. Bugs then shoots bubbles at Bugs, who burst them by throwing carrots. Bugs: Too easy, doc! Bob pulls out his jellyfish, trapping Bugs in it and throwing Bugs to the ground. Bugs gets up and sees Bob pull out the Magic Pencil by drawing a couple of creatures. Spongebob: Good friends attack!. The creatures are going towards Bugs, wich brings back his Carrot Light Saber and cut them all into pieces. Spongebob then tried to erase Bugs, who moved aside and dodged and kicked Bugs aside. Spongebob pulled out a guitar and said. Spongebob: I'm a Goofy Goober Rock!. Spongebob shot a laser at Bugs who quickly dug into the ground and was behind Spongebob and told him. Bugs: i'm here!. Spongebob kept firing lasers that Bugs easily avoided, and decided to eat a Super Carrot and it became in Super Bugs. Super Bugs flew to Spongebob and grabbed his guitar and broke it into pieces. Spongebob: Oh no!. Bob fell from the sky and landed abruptly on the ground. Spongebob got up and said. Spongebob: It's time to Quickster!. Spongebob became Quickster. Quickster: Let's do it!. They both ran to each other and hit each other and kicked each other, but Bob as Quickster dodged several hits from Bugs. Quickster gave several blows to Bugs, sending Bugs to a wall and this returned to normal. Quickster: Ha, ha!. Bugs: I'm going to use the Acme Super Speed Vitamins, to run like that sponge!. Bugs used the Acme Super Speed Vitamins and both ran to each other, hitting and kicking each other several times, until they both hit in a wall. Spongebob: It's time to Invincibubble!. Spongebob grabs the magig paper and a pen and transforms himself into the Invincibubble. Bugs: Yike!. Invincibubble gave him a couple of punches that sent Bugs to a wall and caught him in a bubble. Invincibubble: It's time to use the Magic Book!. But when I was about to use it, Bugs came out of the cartoon and said. Bugs: Now you are in my world!. Bugs took out a pencil and erased the Magic Book from Spongebob. Spongebob: Oh no!. Bugs tried to erase Spongebob, who left of the cartoon. Spongebob: Ha, ha. Spongebob took out his Spatula and cut Bugs, but it was a Bugs doll. Spongebob: A doll!. Bugs pulled out a bomb that made ashes to Spongebob. "K.O." Bugs Bunny returned to the cartoon. Results The winner is: Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny: That's all folks!. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nickelodeon Vs Warner bros Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon